In recent years, electronic devices having convergence functions of conducting one or more functions in a manifold fashion are increasing little by little. Further, the main stream of the electronic devices is mobile terminals roughly classified into so-called ‘smart phones’. The mobile terminals have large-screen touch display modules, and have high-pixel camera modules to provide functions of taking pictures and videos besides basic functions of communication with the other party. Also, the mobile terminals can play multimedia contents such as music, video and the like, and can also connect to a network to perform web surfing. These mobile terminals gradually have high-performance processors, thereby being able to perform a variety of convergence functions.
These electronic devices can use power source supply means called batteries. Due to the advance of the electronic devices, batteries of larger capacities are being used.
Because the batteries have limited capacities, the batteries are charged, thereby being able to increase a use time of the electronic devices.
In general, the electronic devices can indicate battery levels. For example, the electronic devices can indicate the battery levels by numerical values, and can process to decrease the numerical values of the battery levels in accordance to battery consumption.